Signal processing functionality in electronics can be done by splitting and recombining electromagnetic signals using passive electrical components. In radio frequency and microwave applications, a power divider/combiner circuit such as a Wilkinson divider/combiner can be used to facilitate signal splitting and recombination. However, the achievable bandwidth for output isolation, port matching and insertion loss of the Wilkinson divider/combiner becomes increasingly limited with increasing frequency.